StoryBooks & Fairytales
by 221BiggerOnTheInside
Summary: When his wife falls critically ill, Harry tells a story to his children. The story of how he and their mother came to be. Written by AnnieLoveSweet and I, please read and review! Pairing, Harry P & ? Read to find out! Unfortunately not Draco!


**Here's our story! Me and AnnieLoveSweet wrote this story, I hope you enjoy it thorughly! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry sat back in his plush armchair and let out a long sigh. His head sunk into the cushion behind him, and his feet rested on the rug, his toes warmed by the flickering fire, with flames that danced, sending shadows across the room, illuminating the photos that lay on the cabinets, and hung on the walls. It hummed, and crackled, the only sounds in the silent house. It was the only place in which he could relax, now.**  
**

He closed his eyes, and thought back to the time where the house was so full of life and happiness. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He clutched the arm of the chair, determined not to let the tears fall. He remembered the nights full of joy in that very room, where laughter had bounced off the walls, and everybody had shared such special memories. The old house moved of its own accord, as it was magical, after all. It had been built an awful long time ago, by a magical architect, Johnathon Reeves, who had engineered it in 1778, yet it still stayed standing, nethertheless, developing and adapting to its everchanging surroundings.

The house was in the most beautiful setting, so picturesque. It was by a river that flowed neverending, forever. It was in the middle of no where, that was true, but that didn't matter, as anybody who wished to visit would either use Floo powder, or apperate old house did creak in the night, unsuprisingly, but it was so beautiful. She had fallen in love with it, the very moment she stepped through the door, the very moment we looked up at it from across the river. It was the perfect place to start their family, what more could they have wanted?

As Harry rested in his armchair, he heard a footstep hit the rickety staircase. In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow stretching out across the room, giving the illusion of a giant. He turned his head towards the staircase, and saw a young girl standing, clutching a small teddy bear's arm in one hand, and the rail of the staircase in the other. Her long, pale pink night gown hung down to the floor, he toes just peeking out the bottom. She bit her lip nervously and edged her way slowly down to the next step. Harry gazed up at her, as she took one step at a time, slowly and cautiously, decending the staircase. When she reached the last step, she ran into his open arms, her small, ivory arms encircling his neck.

"What's wrong, Lils'?" Harry whispered into her wispy hair. Her face was buried into his neck, tear drops soaking his bare skin. Harry embraced the young girl, comforting her as best he could, but, he was conforting himself, just as much as he was her. Her voice was muffled as she whispered into the crook in his neck, so quiet that Harry could not hear a word from her lips. Harry pried the girl from his neck, and lifted her face, so her eyes were borring into his. Her tear stained cheeks were puffy from all the crying she had done, her milky skin glistening from the tear tracks.

"I..." She mumbled, her breathing ragged and laboured, as she attempted to get her words out clearly.  
"Yes, darling?" He prompted, rubbing her cheek with my thumb, wiping away a new, crystal teardrop that had formed.  
"I miss Mummy." She snuggled into my chest, her head resting underneath Harry's chin. He exhaled, and rested his cheek in a nest of soft hair.  
"I do too, Lily, we all do." Harry took a strand of her hair, and wrapped it around his finger, twirling it, the silky smoothness falling through the gaps between his fingers."When is she comeing back?" She asked, raising her head, so she was facing him.  
"Soon." Harry smiled. "Soon, my love."

"No she's not." Harry heard his voice from the corner of the room, and saw him at the bottom of the staircase, hiding in the shadows. He stepped out of the darkness, and walked towards them. Lily was looking immensly confused, and even more upset than before.  
"Come here, Cedric." Harry reached out his spare hand, and beckoned for him to come closer. He edged forward, his eyebrows furrowed together.  
"She's not coming back. Is she?" Harry and Lily could tell this wasn't a question, though. Harry pursed his lips together, and glared at his son.  
"You know that's not true, Cedric." Harry stated. Lily looked from Cedric, to Harry, one face to another.

"She is coming back, though, Daddy?" She questioned, her eyes again covered in a glassy film. "She is going to get better?" Harry swallowed his own tears and dragged his gaze from his son, to look his daughter in the eyes, determined to tell her the truth.  
"I hope so, angel." Harry's heart stuttered in his chest, supressing his own tears that threatened to fall. He knew he had to stay strong for his children though, he couldn't let it show that she would never get better. Cedric was now standing next to them, his hand resting on the arm of the chair in which Harry sat with his daughter. Lily nodded, tears flooding down her cheeks at the thought of losing her mother forever. Harry took a deep breath, and lifted her from his lap, and set her down on the floor, in front of the fire, on a large, beanbag sized pillow. Cedric plonked down next to his younger sister, careful not to land on the long hair that flowed across the cushion.

"Would you like me tell you a story?" Harry asked the two children, who were staring wide eyed, up at him. They had the same color eyes as their mother: Shimmering bronze that gleamed when the light hit it.  
"It's not going to be another one about...him, is it?" Cedric asked, concerned about worrying his sister once again.  
"No," Harry smiled weakly. "Not this time." Harry had told his children many a story of his adventures with his two best friends, on missions to save the Wizarding World from Voldermort adn the Death Eaters, especially Cedric. At first, he had enjoyed listening to the tales of how his father had triumphed again and again, but he soon grew tired, and frightened of the man in Harry's stories.  
"What is it about then?" Lily piped up, her eyes glimmering with wonder and excitement.

"It's about your Mother."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this first little bit of our story, an introduction if you will. Please leave a review, and let us know what you think! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
